One Mistake One Time
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: After a heated, jealous argument - Akihiko makes a huge mistake, which could cost him his relationship with Misaki. One-Shot. LEMON at the end.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Junjou Romantica, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Misaki / Akihiko (Usagi-san)

**Summary:** One action; that's all it takes.

**Notes I:** This is my first Junjou Romantica story! Haha I JUST recently saw my first episode, and really, really like it. So, I continued watching, and now I'm left here wishing there was a third season.

**Notes II:** Rated T … hopefully some smexiness ensues. Roughly a year after the last episode, so, Misaki has just turned 20 and Akihiko is 29.

**Chapter Song:** Unusual Way - by – Griffith Frank

* * *

Misaki angrily tossed his messenger-bag onto the couch. "Seriously! What the hell! You can't keep isolating me from everyone!"

"I can do whatever I wish." Akihiko responded in that deep, calm voice of his. He entered the luxury condo behind his fuming young lover, and closed the door.

The small brunette teen turned his fierce green eyes onto the 29-year-old writer. "But it's not FAIR!" He continued to yell temperamentally. "I need to do NORMAL college stuff! I want friends, I want parties and reckless fun!" Misaki complained, tugging at his unruly hair.

"You are there to _learn_, Misaki." Akihiko answered smoothly as he began to make coffee. "Parties and reckless behavior will not help you."

Misaki glared at the back of Akihiko's head. "Yes they WILL! Why can't you get that? E-Everyone's supposed to have fun and make mistakes; that's what college is all about! Freedom!" He declared dramatically.

Turning on his heel, Misaki intended to storm right upstairs and slam the door to his room… but instead, his arm was caught suddenly by Akihiko's strong, large hand. The teen gasped; he hadn't even heard Usagi-san move away from the coffee he'd been making. "U-Usagi-san!" Misaki winced, trembling as he felt his small form pressed back against the writer's broad, strong chest.

He tried to struggle as he felt Akihiko's tongue and lips trailing along his neck and jaw, while his arms tightened possessively around Misaki's thin waist. The teen grit his teeth together, and tried to desperately pull himself away from the alluring man… but that desperation only increased when he felt Akihiko's hand cup the front of the bulge between his legs.

"Usagi-san STOP!" He screamed, giving his lover a hard elbow in the stomach. The move stunned Akihiko enough to allow Misaki his freedom. With angry tears already welling up in his eyes, Misaki rushed up the stairs, "Y-You can't keep doing this! I'm NOT your house pet! I'm n-not your stupid wife! It's not HEALTHY to shut me off from everything!" When he got to the top of the stairs, Misaki turned and glared at his boyfriend. "I'M NOT YOUR SEX TOY!" The teen fumed.

Stomping all the way to his bedroom, Misaki slammed the door, before he released a sad sigh.

He loved Usagi-san. And he KNEW that Usagi-san loved him; and yes, the pair had HAD their share of drama and interference during the budding relationship… but they'd pulled through. Now, however, it seemed that Akihiko had swung back into a more possessive state. Not only did his insist on picking up and dropping off Misaki from school - never let him DO anything with his friends! He didn't get to go out and party like everyone else, and frankly, Misaki was tired of going to school and hearing about the "great parties" he'd missed because Akihiko wanted to sex him up or keep him home.

It was just so frustrating. Misaki felt like he was missing out on so much, and he didn't know WHAT he had to do to get Akihiko to understand that. He wasn't an adult yet; he wanted to ENJOY being a kid while he could.

When dinner rolled around, Misaki quietly cracked open his door. The downstairs area was empty; Akihiko must be in his study working. Letting out a relieved breath, Misaki tentatively walked downstairs and began to prepare them dimmer, like he always did… but he still wasn't happy. In fact, the rebellious teen planned on making it as stiff and awkward as possible. During most of his 'prep' and cooking for dinner, Misaki's mind was elsewhere. He wanted to explain to Usagi-san RATIONALLY why he hated being suffocated like this… but… he also loved him, and didn't want to hurt his feelings, or disappoint his lover.

By the time Misaki was placing their dinner on the table, Akihiko emerged from his study – looking weary and unimpressed by his recent workload as he headed downstairs. "Smells wonderful." He heard that velvety-smooth voice address him. In fact, it almost made Misaki shiver – but he repressed it.

"Thank you." He muttered coldly, not bothering to look at the writer.

The teen visibly tensed when he felt strong arms, yet again, wrap around his slender waist, and hot, familiar breath against his ear. "Not half as wonderful as _you_ smell, though…" He purred.

"Piss off." Misaki bit out, again, elbowing Akihiko away from him forcefully as he walked over and sat down at the table with the last dish he'd prepared. He sat there, silently waiting for Akihiko to join him; but when the older gentlemen made no effort to do so, Misaki glanced tentatively toward him.

Usagi-san was still standing in the kitchen, staring at him with a slight, warning glare. In fact, the glare was so serious that Misaki inevitably found himself blushing. "The food is getting cold." The teen sulked, turning back around to face ahead.

His ears picked up the sound of Akihiko's footsteps finally coming toward the table as he took his place at the other end of the table.

"I would like you to drop the attitude." Akihiko broke the silence as they began to eat - in his usual, condescending tone. "You're 20 years old now. There's no need to act like such a petulant infant."

Misaki looked up and narrowed his eyes at Akihiko. "I would like you to drop the attitude." He repeated snidely. Usagi-san tensed as he continued, "You're 29 years old now. There's no need to act like a perverted psycho." He mimicked.

Again, the teen repressed a small shiver as Usagi-san lifted his unimpressed lavender-eyes to stare at him; clearly annoyed.

"You have made too many mistakes, Misaki. Careless ones." Akihiko began sternly. "And those mistakes have almost taken you away from me. I am not going to let it happen again." He explained darkly. "You say you love me; so trust me that I know what's best for you."

Misaki's green eyes flared with a defiant fire, "TRUST you! Why the _fuck_ should I trust you? You obviously don't trust me." He snapped.

"Don't swear at me, Misaki." Akihiko snapped in a firm warning.

The brunette teen crossed his arms, "Oh, another order. _There's_ a surprise." He sneered maliciously. Misaki was well aware what he had to do to push Akihiko's buttons; and for some reason, he really felt like upsetting Usagi-san tonight.

He deserved it; he was being a jealous, self-centered jerk, after all!

"It's behavior like THIS that warrants my concern, my compensation, and my protection, Misaki." Akihiko growled, taking a drink of water. "You are still young, and you have not yet learned how to properly control your emotions… nor have you learned how to make WISE decisions." He reminded him.

Misaki stood up in his seat, "I can TOO!" He screamed. "YOU are the one who makes me so angry! You're the only reason I make stupid decisions! It's because I keep trying to find ways to be independent, and you ALWAYS STOP ME!"

"Enough!" Akihiko yelled back as he too stood, and slammed his fists on the table. The two fuming lovers stared at one another angrily from each end of the table. "Clear the table. Dinner is over." He ordered darkly.

The teen's eyes hardened. "Clear it yourself for _once_." He snarled, storming away from the table. But yet again, Misaki was dismayed to find that he didn't get very far, before Akihiko's strong hand was clasped around his wrist. "Let GO, Usagi-san!" He yelled, struggling as the writer's long arms wrapped around him.

"We're not finished." Akihiko warned darkly.

Misaki's eyes widened. "YES WE ARE! This conversation is over! Y-You just don't get it! You're over protective and jealous and you want me to be alone like YOU! I'm the ONLY person you have, and so you d-don't want ME to have any friends!" He choked out as his eyes began to well up with tears. Struggling against Akihiko's arms more, Misaki winced, "A-And I'm sleeping in my OWN bed tonight, you pervert!" He defied.

"No. You'll sleep with me, like you always do." He ordered in a low, threatening tone.

The defiant young man clenched his teeth, "NO I WON'T! You're a perverted asshole! LET ME GO!" He demanded again, still trying to pry Usagi-san's arms from around his waist. But Misaki found himself emitting an uncomfortable whine from the back of his throat, as Akihiko's hot, wet tongue lapped and sucked on the tender skin of his neck; his free hand already roaming between Misaki's legs, while the other arm held him firmly in place.

"You need to remember your place." Akihiko growled against the skin of his neck, as he bit down on it possessively.

Misaki cried out at the painful pleasure… but had to constantly remind himself not to get swept up in the physical attention. There was no denying that Akihiko's actions normally felt good (despite his usual protests)… but tonight, for some reason, his actions felt different. Misaki was actually scared. "AH! S-Stop, you're hurting me!" Misaki cried out desperately as he attempted to crane his neck away from Akihiko's sharp teeth and hungry tongue.

Lifting his foot, Misaki slammed it down onto Akihiko's foot – causing the older gentlemen to grunt in pain, and once more, become distracted enough for Misaki to wiggle out of his arms to freedom.

"Y-You're an asshole!" Misaki screamed. "I-I told you to stop!" He bit out angrily. Akihiko was standing there with a less-than-impressed look on his face. In fact, it had been a while since Misaki had seen Usagi-san so mad; he almost had a black aura steaming up around him. It was threatening, and frightening for sure, but Misaki had ALWAYS been convinced that Akihiko would never hurt him. With angry tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, Misaki continued, "You can't treat me like this! I'M NOT A THING! I'm supposed to b-be your lover, not your PET! I-I need to have my own life! YOU have your own life, s-so why can't I? It doesn't make any sense! Y-You go to parties and events all the time!" He rambled quickly.

Misaki became even more irritated when Akihiko turned around; placing his back to him… like the conversation wasn't important enough to pay attention to. But this only made Misaki even angrier.

"DON'T turn _away_ from me, Akihiko!" He demanded, stomping his foot and clenching his fists. He rarely called Usagi-san by his true name, but it tended to slip out when Misaki was really upset. "Y-You make me so ANGRY sometimes! You just act like everything is YOUR decision, and I'm not allowed to have my say in my OWN LIFE! It's wrong! It's weird!" He continued, glaring at Akihiko's back.

Still, the writer didn't acknowledge him, or his words. This just made Misaki all the more furious… his anger was just bubbling up; he'd never wanted to hurt Akihiko more than he did right now. The writer was always just treating him like a kid; sometimes like he didn't matter, or that his problems weren't important.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Before he could stop himself, Misaki clenched his fists even tighter, determined to HURT Akihiko in the hopes of getting a response from him…

"M-Maybe I SHOULD have picked Haruhiko Usami! He would let me LIVE MY OWN LIFE!" Misaki childishly pointed out.

But the teen immediately regretted those words…

Especially when he felt the back of a large, strong hand strike him across the face. The force of the hit alone caused Misaki to stumble back onto the ground. Tears were streaming down his cheeks now as he slowly lifted his large, shocked green eyes up to look at Akihiko from his position on the floor.

Usagi-san seemed just as shocked at what he'd done.

The room fell silent, and all that could be heard was their panted breathing. Misaki was staring at Akihiko like a frightened deer caught in the headlights… while Akihiko was looking at his hand; like he couldn't believe he'd just spun around and slapped Misaki across the face.

"M-Misaki…" Akihiko whispered worriedly, as he looked at the young boy on the ground. "I'm… I'm sorry…" He took a gentle step toward him, but Misaki instantly scrambled back another few feet on the ground, away from him.

Akihiko stopped and stood frozen in place, staring woefully at the brunette.

Misaki was trembling incredibly hard now; his eyes were gushing tears, his cheek and lip stung… and he'd never been so frightened.

"Y-You…" The teen's lower lip quivered as his large, shocked eyes stared at Akihiko. "Y-You… _hit_ me…" He whimpered in revelation. It was sinking in: the ONE person Misaki never expected to willingly hurt him – had just smacked him so hard across the face that he'd fallen back onto the ground.

Akihiko stared at Misaki worriedly, his eyes sad and instantly regretful. "Misaki…" He muttered, taking another tentative step toward the boy. Instincts kicked in, and Misaki quickly scrambled to his feet and took off up the stairs. "Misaki! Wait!" Akihiko yelled, taking off after him. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, and Misaki was able to get into his room and lock the door before he could reach it.

"Misaki," Akihiko called through the door; he jiggled the handle, though since it was locked, it really did no good. "M-Misaki, please… I'm sorry…" He said, attempting to console the frightened boy through the door. "Misaki. Open the door…"

But inside, Misaki could barely hear Akihiko's pleads through his own excessive crying. His cheek stung so badly, and upon inspecting his face in the mirror, Misaki saw his lip had also gotten split; he was bleeding. Reaching out for a Kleenex, Misaki realized he couldn't stop shaking… nor could he stop crying. He still couldn't believe it. Akihiko had NEVER hit him before – and he _never_ thought the day would come.

"G-Go a-away…" Misaki choked out pathetically as he pressed the piece of soft Kleenex against the blood beginning to drizzle down his chin from his split lip.

Akihiko pressed himself against the other side of the bedroom door – once more jiggling the door handle. "Misaki, please! I need to make sure you're alright…" He pleaded desperately. It bothered him that he couldn't help the boy; he wanted to hold ice on his cheek, and hold him, and apologize again and again for having that momentary lapse of insanity.

Seriously, what had he been thinking? Why did he have to turn around and act violently, instead of doing what he NORMALLY did, and just fuck the kid senseless whenever he pissed him off?

He really didn't know what came over him. Perhaps with a combination of a horrible day, Misaki's attitude, their fight and his jealousy… the mention of Haruhiko had just pushed him over the edge. Still, it had been the wrong action, clearly. And now Akihiko was left with an aching feeling in his heart.

"Misaki…" Akihiko called gently again. He didn't want to frighten the boy any more than he had. When he didn't hear an answer, Akihiko grew more concerned. "Misaki?" He repeated. But still, he didn't get an answer. Instead, all Akihiko could hear were the heartbroken, hurt, and fearful sobs of the young boy on the other side of the door.

Knowing there was absolutely NOTHING he could do (short of breaking the door down; though, that probably wouldn't help with Misaki's new fear of him) – Akihiko reluctantly walked away from the door and into his own room. Plopping down on the edge of his bed, Akihiko sighed; his whole body felt heavy, and there was an immense weight pressing down on his shoulders.

This was bad.

He had succumbed to the ONE thing he swore he would never do: he would never intentionally hurt Misaki… especially not physically.

Sadly, Akihiko's room proved to be an even more troubling haven; he could still hear Misaki's sobs from the other room leaking through the wall. Technically, Akihiko knew he had a key to Misaki's room… but he had to respect the boy's wishes if he was ever going to trust him again. Barging in with a key after Misaki had SPECIFICALLY locked the door (and denied him entry) wouldn't help matters.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Akihiko placed a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. "Misaki…" He breathed out in a whisper; Akihiko could feel tears beginning to lightly sting his own eyes.

He rarely cried, if EVER. Once had been in _front_ of Misaki… and the second was now (ironically enough) _because_ of Misaki. The sound of a door creaking immediately caught Akihiko's ear, and he lifted his head up attentively, listening closely. He didn't move, he barely breathed. Did Misaki decide to come back out of his room?

Hearing a small creak in the floor told Akihiko that Misaki might be venturing out. Granted, he hadn't been in there for TOO long, but as guilty as Akihiko felt, it seemed like Misaki had been in there for ages. Not wanting to startle the teen, Akihiko kept seated on the edge of his bed… fighting with himself to resist the urge to run to the door to see Misaki.

But the sudden sound of 'running footsteps' startled Akihiko, and in a quick blur, he saw Misaki taking off back down the stairs.

"Misaki!" Akihiko shouted from behind him, heading right down after the boy. But the teen had already flung himself outside the door and into the elevator.

Just as Akihiko reached the elevator, the doors closed; his last glimpse of Misaki had been a woeful sight; the boy was still crying, his cheek was red and irritated, and his lip was still freshly split. He looked just as miserable as Akihiko felt.

Pounding eagerly on the elevator button in the hopes that it might come back up, Akihiko made a snap decision, and decided to take the stairs. The agile young man sprinted down, level after level – the fear that he might actually LOSE Misaki for GOOD this time - driving his stamina and determination.

When he finally reached the ground level, Akihiko tore himself outside into the dark night; it was pouring rain, and it seemed like the instant he stepped outside, he was drenched. Running to the edge of the condo-building driveway – Akihiko quickly looked up and down the street for any sign of Misaki. Then he caught a glimpse of a small form running fiercely down the street. "Misaki!" He yelled loudly, taking off after him.

Misaki was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Misaki!"

He could hear Akihiko shouting his name in the distance, and it only struck fear into him. What if Akihiko caught up to him? Would he hit him again for trying to run off? Would he really lock him away? "N-No, please!" Misaki choked out a sob to himself as he forced his legs to move faster.

Finally, the calls of Akihiko faded away, and Misaki realized that he'd managed to evade his angry lover…

At least… for now…

* * *

Misaki had taken refuge at his university. Like many universities, certain areas and common forums on campus were open all night; many students had to pull all-nighters to finish papers and assignments. So, he had gone to school; after all, he really had nowhere else to do. Misaki knew that Akihiko would check for him at his brother's, and also at Sumi's… so really… the school was the only place he could go.

The small teen curled up on a common room couch; it was incredibly late now, and his whole body ached from crying and running. His cheek didn't sting so much now, as the pain had turned to a dull, throbbing heat. Lifting his slender fingers, Misaki ran them over his bruising cheek and drying split lip.

Again, tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He had nowhere else to go, but he couldn't stay in that condo tonight… not after what happened.

When morning came, Misaki just shifted blearily off the common room couch and looked around. For a minute, he almost forgot where he was; and the immediate pang of guilt over what happened returned. He'd missed sleeping with Akihiko like he always did; he missed that warmth.

Now that he was thinking back on it, Misaki felt awful. He really shouldn't have said that to Akihiko: he shouldn't have said that it would have been an easier choice to pick Haruhiko. That wasn't at ALL what Misaki wanted. He'd CHOSEN Akihiko because he loved him.

Feeling completely depressed with the turn of events - a tired, depressed Misaki made his way to a set of bathrooms in the hopes of straightening his disheveled appearance before class. Standing in front of the large mirror, Misaki winced; he looked horrid, and there was a nasty black bruise on his cheek. His lip had healed over, but still looked a bit irritated. Splashing some water on his face, Misaki adjusted his clothes and headed back out onto the campus.

As he headed to his first class of the morning, Misaki flipped open his phone. He had 20 missed calls – all from Usagi-san.

Wincing, Misaki forced his eyes to stop welling up with tears as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The young brunette teen left school early that day. Part of him was worried that Akihiko would try and intercept him after school… and he wasn't quite ready to face him yet.

"Wow, you look like shit."

The familiar voice of his friend Sumi caught his ear, and Misaki turned to meet the eyes of the older student. "Y-Yeah…" He mumbled sadly.

"Who did that to you?" Sumi asked smoothly; a small smirk on his lips. "You and Akihiko-San get a little too frisky last night?" He grinned.

Misaki frowned, and hung his head a bit. "N-No… we kind of… had a fight." He admitted.

There was a pause that hung in the air before Sumi answered:

"…Really?" There seemed to be a hint of intrigue to his voice, but more amusement than anything. When Misaki nodded, Sumi sighed, "Well, I suppose the reason you look so disgruntled today is because you didn't sleep _there_ last night, hm? Wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday is a dead give away, too." He chuckled.

Misaki just nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Come along, then." Sumi chuckled, taking Misaki's hand in his own. "You will stay with me tonight."

The boy frowned and shook his head, "N-No, I can't. Usagi-san will look for me there."

"I know." Sumi smirked. "He came by last night to see if you'd fled into my arms."

Misaki gasped and looked at his friend with wide eyes. "W-What? He came by YOUR house looking for me? …" He asked. But another thought struck Misaki, and he frowned, "Wait… why did YOU ask ME what happened then, if you already knew?" He snapped bitterly.

"I just wanted to hear you say it." The older student laughed, ruffling the top of Misaki's head.

* * *

The sound of Sumi's phone going off startled Misaki initially; he'd been more jumpy lately. The two had been watching a movie, though Misaki's thoughts were clearly somewhere else. His wide, green eyes watched Sumi answer his phone intensely.

"Hello? … Ah, hello Akihiko-san." He smirked.

Misaki tensed and stared at his friend as he spoke to his lover.

"I'm sorry, Akihiko-san, but no… I have still not seen or heard from Misaki." The older student spoke confidently. "Have you tried his cell phone?" He inquired, shooting Misaki a bemused glance.

The young brunette immediately flipped open his cell phone (which he'd put on silent) to see that he now had **30** missed calls; again, all from Usagi-san. His heart fell, and he began to feel guilty again for running… but… he was still so frightened.

"If I see him, I'll let you know. Goodbye." Sumi nodded, hanging up the phone. He adjusted himself on the couch, and turned back to watch the movie without another word. Misaki opened his mouth – eager to ask what Usagi-san had said… but he didn't want to seem too needy. Instead, he bit his lower lip and looked back to the television as well.

"He's really worried about you." Sumi commented dully - keeping his eyes on the television. "…I've never heard him sound so… desperate."

Misaki felt a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. He knew that he really SHOULDN'T feel bad about running away; he was just trying to protect himself right? What if Akihiko tried to hit him again?

…Of course the heartbroken look on Usagi-san's own face after he'd hit Misaki had said enough. He regretted it, and deep, deep down… Misaki _knew_ Akihiko probably didn't mean to. Still. He felt an overwhelming fear and concern that if he went back… he might say something that would result in another slap from his beloved Akihiko…

After all, Misaki had a bad tendency of sticking his foot in his mouth, and saying misplaced things.

* * *

It had been two days since he'd seen Misaki… and his heart had never felt so black… so empty.

Akihiko stood in the elevator, heading up to his top floor condo again. He had just come back from the police station – and had filed a missing persons report. He didn't know what else to do. He had checked EVERY single place he could think of that Misaki would hide out… and he still hadn't found him.

The more Akihiko began to panic, the more he began to worry that something terrible had happened. Misaki had been completely distraught and full of utter fear that night; Akihiko will never forget the foreign look in his eyes… the look of shock, fear, mistrust and humiliation.

Closing his eyes, Akihiko sighed heavily. "Misaki… come back…" He whispered to himself. He hadn't been able to write, or even really eat or sleep since his lover had bolted in the night.

When the doors opened, Akihiko stepped out and headed to his condo door. Unlocking it, he opened it, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Misaki standing in the middle of their living room. Akihiko gasped and his eyes widened; was he seeing things?

"Misaki?" He whispered in disbelief. Perhaps the loneliness and depression had driven him mad? Perhaps this was just an illusion?

But the look on Misaki's face was real enough. His cheeks were tinted pink with humiliation, his eyes were shimmering, and he wasn't looking at Akihiko. "Akihiko-san…" The boy greeted timidly with a slight, formal bow of his head.

Unable to stop the smile of relief and pure joy washing over his face – he quickly closed the distance between them, and reached out toward the boy. "Misaki," He smiled excitedly.

However, he was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Misaki flinch, and cower down; lifting his hands up in front of him… like he was shielding himself.

"P-Please Akihiko-san! Don't h-hurt me!" The teen begged with a frightened sob.

Akihiko stared at him in disbelief, his hand still frozen in mid air toward Misaki. His lavender eyes drifted over his small lover as he cowered submissively in front of him.

"M-Misaki…" Akihiko cooed gently, lowering his hand. "I…" Stopping that sentence, the writer decided to take a different approach. "Are you alright?" He asked gently as his eyes ran over the boy to see if he had any injuries.

Well, aside from the ugly bruise now marring his perfect smooth cheek. Akihiko winced at the sight of it - his heart again pulsing regretfully in his chest. HE was responsible for that.

"Y-Yes." The small teen trembled.

While the way Misaki was acting was troubling enough for Akihiko, what was even MORE troubling is that the boy hadn't looked him in the eye since he'd arrived.

The brunette closed his eyes and tried desperately to keep his lip from trembling. "Akihiko-san… I… I would like to go to bed."

"Misaki." Akihiko pressed, grasping Misaki's arm in his hand.

But the boy wept harder, and turned his head away from Akihiko as he continued to shake. "Akihiko-san… p-please!" He begged. "P-Please allow me t-to go to bed…"

Akihiko couldn't understand why Misaki was asking his permission to go to bed; like, he was afraid Akihiko would try to abuse him, or take advantage of him. He had to make this right; he had to do SOMETHING. He didn't want to loose this boy's trust… not when it had taken him SO long to finally get it. Misaki had just started to be comfortable with him; he'd just started to return his affections, and had evenly started openly admitting that he loved Akihiko.

But this was a giant step backward.

Moving over to his phone, Akihiko didn't answer Misaki, and instead, let out a heavy sigh as called the police station; he withdrew his 'missing person' report, and assured them that Misaki had come home again. After that phone call ended, he phoned Takahiro and Aikawa to let them know that Misaki had returned. He had been a complete basket case when the boy was missing, and had alerted everyone to it.

And while he was relieved that Misaki was back, he knew this struggle was only just beginning…

Hanging up the phone, Akihiko turned to see Misaki still standing there shaking – his eyes focused on nothing but the floor. "Misaki…" Akihiko breathed out, taking a small step toward him. "Please… look at me." He encouraged.

"Akihiko-san p-please let me go to bed!" Misaki wept pathetically again. Concerned with how much Misaki was trembling, Akihiko closed the distance between them and wrapped the boy in his long arms again, despite his protest. "D-Don't hurt me!" Misaki pleaded, shutting his eyes tighter.

Pulling the boy down to his knees with him, Akihiko cradled Misaki close to his chest; one arm wrapped tightly around his back, while the other was draped around the back of his shoulders – his hand threaded into the familiar, soft brunette hair of the boy. "Misaki… I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm… so sorry…" He repeated. "I would never intentionally hurt you… that was a mistake. It was a snap judgment – I allowed my emotions to steer me. I promise it won't happen again." He swore seriously.

"Akihiko-san… l-let me go to bed… p-please…" The boy continued to cry, weakly struggling to evade Akihiko's arms.

Pulling back from the embrace a bit, Akihiko's eyes ran over Misaki. His lover still kept his eyes down – like some kind of ashamed puppy who had been kicked and reprimanded for doing what they do best: being a puppy.

Guilt and remorse crashed over Akihiko again as he took in the sight of Misaki's bruised cheek… and his eyes began to well up with tears.

Slowly, he dropped his arms from around Misaki, and almost instantly, the boy darted upstairs and disappeared into his room…

* * *

Over the next week and a half, things did not get better.

First of all, Akihiko resented the fact that Misaki had begun calling him by his more formal name. He missed hearing the boy call him Usagi-san, as weird as it might seem. It was a more intimate term that had built up between them.

But that was the least of his troubles. Misaki STILL hadn't been able to look him in the eye. Their normal routine was back, though clearly more distant. The boy still made their meals and took care of the housework, and went to school… but they didn't really talk. Whenever Akihiko would ask him a question, his lover would give him short, one-word (and timid) answers. They hadn't even slept in the same room, or had sex since he'd returned. It was disheartening for Akihiko, to say the least. How could he be around the teen he loved so much and not touch him? Not kiss him? Not hold him?

He tried his best to make things better. He bought Misaki flowers; he brought him home treats and tries to spend as much time with him as he could when the boy was home. But none of it seemed to do any good. He missed Misaki's fiery, resilient spirit. Misaki seemed like he was a shell - like some part of his innocence had been shattered.

It was pure torture for Akihiko.

While Misaki was finishing up the dishes on one particular night, Akihiko approached him from behind, and wrapped his arms around the boy. He immediately felt Misaki tense… but he didn't move; he just stood there like a statue.

"Aren't you going to tell me to let go?" Akihiko asked curiously in a husky whisper against Misaki's ear.

But the teen just stayed completely still. "N-No, Akihiko-san…" He answered quietly. "I'm… n-not going to refuse you anymore. I-I don't want…" But he cut himself off.

Akihiko listened intensely – knowing that the last part of Misaki's sentence was probably along the lines of: _I don't want to get hit again_. His heart sunk, and before he could say anything, Misaki continued,

"…I will o-obey you." Misaki whimpered.

Lavender eyes stared down at the frozen boy in his arms sadly. "Misaki…" Akihiko whispered as his heart wrenched in his stomach. He had broken this boy's trust, and apparently his spirit, with his ill-timed (and rash) decision to strike him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Akihiko pulled away from Misaki, and instead took the boy's hand. He dragged him around from the kitchen and into the open living room. Misaki was confused, but kept his eyes down and didn't question Akihiko's actions.

His concerned, warm eyes stared down at the short form of Misaki for a few moments, before Akihiko fell to his knees in front of him.

"Misaki…" He began calmly. "I want you to hit me."

The teen gasped in shock; he didn't understand. What was Akihiko doing?

"I want you to hit me, Misaki." Akihiko repeated solemnly. "It's only fair. I deserve it for _ever_ laying a hand on someone as kind… as loyal… as warm, and attentive, as you." He explained gravely. "I will never forgive myself for this, Misaki… and while it breaks my heart… I cannot blame you for never forgiving me, either." He sighed, lowering his lavender eyes to the ground. "I will always love you, Misaki. Perhaps more than you'll ever know; more than I can ever express in mere words. And I certainly do not deserve you…"

Misaki slowly raised his eyes to look at Akihiko for the first time in almost two weeks.

Unfortunately, the time he finally decides to look at Akihiko - Akihiko's eyes are on the ground, steeped in shame and regret.

The teen could see how heavily this was wearing down on his lover; how unruly and out of place he looked – his eyes were bloodshot and tired, and his whole body seemed to be carrying extra weight (emotional, not physical). Misaki's large, sad green eyes took in the familiar lavender ones of his lover, and he was shocked to see tears lingering within them.

With the past few days reeling in his mind, Misaki grit his teeth together angrily as he trembled – and lifted his hand. He suspended it in the air a bit, breathing quickly as he stared at the dismantled and depressed form of Akihiko kneeling before him – expectantly waiting to be struck. He should hit him. He had every right to pound the shit out of Akihiko after what he'd done.

But instead of getting hit, Akihiko heard Misaki crumple to the ground in front of him, crying harder. Furrowing his brow, Akihiko tried hard to suppress his inner urge to wrap the boy in his arms and comfort him… but he didn't want to scare Misaki.

"Misaki?…" Akihiko whispered worriedly.

The small teen shook as he wept on the ground. "D-Don't make me h-hit you, Akihiko-san… I-I can't!" He begged.

Touched by Misaki's tenderness and vulnerability (even when he is completely ENTILTED to be angry and hit him) – Akihiko crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Misaki, pulling the small teen into his lap.

Nestling his nose into the familiar, warm scent of Misaki's hair, Akihiko tightened his embrace when he felt the boy's small hands clutching to the fabric of his shirt while he wept into his chest. "Misaki… I swear I will never hurt you again. I will never raise my hand against you… I will try not to suffocate you from having a life… and I will do everything in my power to make this up to you…" He lamented in a firm, serious tone. "You're everything I have, and I almost lost you. I can't lose you…"

The boy's breath hitched in his throat as he heard his lover finish with…

"Misaki …I love you."

Hearing those three, familiar words from Akihiko only make Misaki clutch to him tighter. He'd missed this warmth; he'd missed finding comfort in Akihiko's familiar arms – he missed his scent, and he'd missed their contact. It had been a lonely week and a half. Unable to take the distance anymore, Misaki looked up, and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, before he crushed his desperate lips to the writer's. Akihiko was shocked at the forward kiss, but didn't hesitate to deepen it as his arms wrapped tighter around Misaki's small waist.

God, he'd missed this.

When their heated kiss parted, both were breathing deeply as their hooded, lustful and apologetic eyes looked at one another.

"I-I love you too, Usagi-san." Misaki choked out a sob. "I-I will try to obey you more… I… I know you are wise. Y-You are only looking out for my –nngh- best interest…" He stammered, clinging to Akihiko as he rested his head alongside his.

Akihiko let out a long, quiet breath - relief and warmth spreading through his body at the sound of Misaki calling him Usagi-san once more.

"I'm going to make this right, Misaki," Akihiko swore seriously. "I promise you, I will." Nestling his nose against Misaki's affectionately, the two engaged in another deep, passionate kiss…

* * *

When Misaki left his classes the next day, he kind of expected Usagi-san to be waiting for him, like he always was. But he wasn't there.

"Hey Misaki!" One of his classmates yelled. "We're going out to eat! Wanna come?"

Misaki smiled brightly, "Yeah! Sure." He moved over to a group of his friends as they were preparing to leave.

Taking out his cell phone, Misaki flipped it open and sent Akihiko a quick text:

_Going out with friends! Be home a little late! xo M_

A few minutes later, he got a response:

_Be careful. Call me if you need a ride. - A_

Smiling at his lover's approval, Misaki felt warm inside. Finally, Akihiko was going to trust him enough… and it looked like he'd finally be able to have a social life! And he was not only incredibly excited – but also incredibly grateful that Akihiko was going to trust him…

He'd have to pay him back, and remind him that even though he might go out with his friends sometimes… Akihiko was still his number one…

* * *

'Going out to eat' had, apparently, turned into 'having a few drinks'.

The young teen was old enough now, but unfortunately, did not have a very high liquor tolerance. He recalled getting a bit tipsy on some liquor-filled chocolates that Akihiko's publisher had left him one time.

So while he was standing in the elevator heading back up to the condo, he couldn't help but keep a sloppy smile on his face. He felt great, and actually, was eager to see Akihiko again.

Absence made the heart grow fonder, right?

"Usagi-san, I'm home," He smiled, stumbling into the condo a bit with a giggle.

But he didn't get an answer. Instead, he saw Usagi-san lying on the couch asleep. His cigarettes and his cell phone were beside him on the coffee table… and Misaki couldn't help but smile adoringly at his sleeping lover.

He half expected Akihiko to be pacing around, waiting for him to eagerly return. But here he was, sleeping peacefully.

Moving over to Akihiko, Misaki knelt down by the side of the couch where he his lover was sprawled. A mischievous smile spread across the tipsy teen's lips. Akihiko was so handsome… so mysterious and protective.

Despite the mistake that had been made, Misaki still truly DID believe that his Usagi-san would never let any intentional harm befall him.

Running his hands smoothly up Akihiko's long legs and reaching the 29 year-old's belt and fly, Misaki began to undo them slowly – biting his lower lip with anticipation as his eyes kept focused on Akihiko. His lover stirred slightly in his sleep, but sighed… and still didn't wake up. Misaki grinned again, and slowly peeled open the front of Akihiko's pants. Once the bulge beneath his underwear was exposed to his view, Misaki brushed his hand over the fabric and bulge gently.

This caused a low moan to erupt from the back of Akihiko's throat. But still, he didn't open his eyes.

For once Misaki felt like he was in complete control. It was an invigorating feeling; and the teen liked it.

Leaning forward over Akihiko's legs, Misaki began to lightly nibble and lick Akihiko's manly bulge through the fabric of his black underwear. This again caused Akihiko to moan lustfully in his sleep. Misaki couldn't help but muse over how heavy a sleeper Akihiko was when he REALLY fell asleep. It was hard to wake him up, unless excessive noise was involved.

Continuing his administrations, Misaki's fingers lightly slipped beneath the hem of Akihiko's underwear and began to tug them down slightly – until finally, his lover was exposed to him; his underwear and pants pooled around his thighs.

The brunette teen couldn't help but giggle to see Akihiko was already semi-hard from his 'innocent' nibbles and licks earlier. Craning his head down a bit, Misaki sweetly licked a trail up Akihiko's length. The man on the couch moaned again, his breath increasing. Moving his hand over, Misaki lightly gripped the base of Akihiko's cock and stroked it firmly, while his lips and tongue prodded the top and slit of his head.

Finally, Akihiko stirred enough to wake himself up. When his bleary lavender eyes opened and focused on Misaki, he gasped in shock. His eyes were wide and completely surprised. "M-Misaki?…" He groaned, thrown off (and incredibly turned on) by what he was seeing.

"You were asleep when _–hic-_ I got home…" The teen giggled, stroking and licking Akihiko's erection again (which caused the writer to groan, as he tried to stay focused on the object of his desire). "Soooo I decided I'd wake you up in the best way I _–hic-_ could." He grinned.

Akihiko licked his lower lip and stared at the young boy lustfully; his eyes hazy, but focused and eager to watch Misaki continue. "Are you drunk, Misaki?" He chuckled.

"A little." The brunette admitted with another laugh. "D-Does that bother you?" He dipped the top of Akihiko's erection into his mouth for a moment.

The writer grunted in approval and grit his teeth together. "Not if it makes you this horny." He growled passionately. "Continue, Misaki… continue…" He ordered darkly.

Misaki suddenly took his lover completely into his mouth. Akihiko's head fell back onto the couch as he moaned - his hips thrusting up on their own accord into the face of his young lover. God, he loved this boy. And he was being woken up in the most delicious way. Frankly, he didn't think the day would EVER come when Misaki would 'attend' to him so eagerly.

"M-Misaki…" He groaned; lowering his hands and threading them into the soft, brown locks of his lover. Akihiko tried to keep his eyes open – he wanted so badly to watch this eager, bright, beautiful boy go down on him devotedly. But Misaki's actions were so erratic and hot, that Akihiko couldn't help but moan repeatedly, thrust his hips into the warm cavern of Misaki's mouth… and drop his head back on the couch.

"_Ugh_! M-Misaki!" He moaned loudly.

The brunette tried to increase his speed, but it only spurred Akihiko on – and before Misaki knew it, he was being ripped away from his job. "H-Hey!" He complained.

But that complaint was silenced as Akihiko slammed his mouth over his lover's. Misaki moaned as Usagi-san forced his tongue into his mouth and began to heatedly explore every inch of it. The teen moaned eagerly as Akihiko pushed him back onto the floor and positioned himself between Misaki's legs.

"Misaki…" He groaned. "I _need_ you…" He purred huskily, biting down on the shell of the teen's ear. Giving his hips an eager thrust against Misaki's own growing erection, the boy cried out. "I want you more than once… I want you as much as you'll let me… I love you… I _love_ you…" He repeated earnestly.

"U-Usagi-san…" He whimpered, wrapping his arms around the powerful shoulders of the writer. "U-Usagi-san… I-I… love you too…" He exclaimed, gasping as he felt Akihiko dry humping him against the floor in preparation. When he felt the man's familiar hands tearing open his jeans, Misaki trembled in anticipation. "F-Fuck me… Usagi-san…" He begged.

Another deep-throated growl escaped Akihiko's throat as he licked and sucked on Misaki's neck. "Misaki… you'll make me cum right _now_ if you keep talking like that…" He groaned. "I will fuck you, my little Misaki…" He chuckled against his skin. Claiming the boy's lips in another kiss, he panted a bit, "If this is how you act when you're a little tipsy… I'll have to let you go out with your friends more often." He teased in a deep, lulling voice before smiling. "Or get drunk with me."

Misaki couldn't help but pant and moan as he tightened his grip around Akihiko's shoulders.

"S-Stop talking, Usagi-san…" Misaki ordered impatiently, thrusting his eager, slender hips up into Akihiko's. "F-Fuck me! I didn't –_mph_- think I'd have to e-ever ask _twice_!" He complained in a whiney, desperate tone.

Akihiko chuckled in that low, warm voice of his. "You're right…" He purred, sticking his tongue into Misaki's ear. "You'll never have to ask twice again… because from this moment on, I'll never stop fucking you…" He threatened. "I'll pick up a few cases of wine tomorrow… and we'll drink all weekend." He groaned. "You can be nice and promiscuous while you make your _absence_ up to me."

"W-What?" Misaki yelled – but any further protest flew from his mind as soon as Akihiko thrust up into him with his rock-hard erection. "_AH_! U-Usagi-san! I-I… _nngh_… _mph_! AH!" He panted lustfully as his lord and lover began to pound him back into the floor with sheer force and need alone.

…Maybe it was a mistake to try and seduce (and surprise) Akihiko.

Misaki had the feeling he'd dug his own grave…

Yet again.


End file.
